The Legend of William: The Ice King
by Ozymandiaz
Summary: William's life finally seems calm and peaceful until an old friend comes back to haunt William, being plagued with Nightmares leaves its toll as William sets out on his personal quest to find Miguel, and save Vladmir from Dante's spirit.
1. Chapter 1: Resurrection

**(A/N Hello People, I am sorry for the confusion regarding this, You see as many of you know I am working with Deeth Irteen to turn this into a prequel of his stories. Well after he finished with the "Updated Chapters" I found a great deal of holes in the story so I decided to 'Delete it'. But don't worry, it is here and I believe This one shall have a new name. Please read and Review. Id like to thank many of my awesome readers who have to put up my long writer block periods. As for ALIM know this, I will post the chapters in an on and off fashion, LOW, ALIM, LOW, etc... Anyway enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: **_Walks into dark room, "Alright alright ill say it"_** I, Ozymandiaz, Do not own any of the Spyro franchise Characters. **_Stares at dark figure, "There you happy" Chainsaw reving is heard. Insert loud screaming here. _

…_..._

The rain had lasted for what felt like ages, but really only had been an hour. The streets of Warfang were filled with puddles, and just Puddles. Now the city looked like a ghost town, a really beautiful ghost town.

The Magnificent city of Warfang was repaired, the long spires that rose far above the city into the clouds, long spires that served as a testament of the city's greatness were repaired as well, and all of this was because of the sacrifice of a dragon. A dragon who had given his life for his city, his friends, his family, and most importantly, his love.

Creatures of all kinds, cheetahs, dragons, and moles all had gone to bed but the dragons of the temple though were wide awake. It seemed as if the temple was the only source of light in the city, A candle in the middle the darkness.

Inside the temple was another story, the halls were lit dimly with the torches, the massive dining hall with the gigantic tables that housed the lavish banquets were empty, and in the great hall were six dragons, all huddled around a small fire, and the now-completed statue of Spyro and Cynder. The one last thing that William had done with his energy to repair the city.

Around the fire stood the three Guardians: Terrador, Volteer and Cyril. Besides them stood Spyro, Cynder, and Blizzard, a light blue dragoness, who sat weeping by the fire. All of them were silent. Cyril, Spyro, Cynder, and Blizzard all had tears in their eyes. Volteer and Terrador were pained as well, shedding a few tears here and there.

Blizzard however, she was another story, she couldn't stop crying, She stared into the small flames of the fire watching the sparks fly up and down into the pit. It was if the sparks and flames were in a mighty dance with each other, Perfectly in sync with each others movements.

_Why,_ Blizzard thought, _Why did you promise me something that you couldn't hold up to?_

Blizzard kept crying, now it seemed as if a river of tears were running down her face. William, The mighty Protector as he was known, had died an hour past. And the worst part of it all was it wasn't even her or anyone's fault he sacrificed himself. It was all Zevron, the leader of the Furies, who caused William to sacrifice himself.

Zevron was a Black-hided dragon, and the son of Malefor and the destroyer of Warfang. He had led a massive invasion of Warfang which had taken many of the moles, Cheetahs, and Dragons by complete surprise. Just a little over a month of peace, only to be interuppted by the scourge known as 'The Furies' There were five members of the furies.

The members were Zevron, Vitari, Vincent, Vladmir, and Bruneth. Only Vladmir and Vitari lived now but Spyro and the guardians knew was that the threat was defeated and they had one the day, at an enourmous price.

During the invasion Zevron decided to take his revenge on Spyro and Cynder and used his blood element to take complete control of them and forced them to turn against each other, each one killing the other. William saw them die, and grew with enourmous rage, using his Nothingness energy to grow in strength. But thats where things went terribly wrong.

Zevron had completely taken control of William and used the Nothingness to destroy everything. William did end up killing Zevron, but then he too died as he used his own life force combined with the Nothingness to bring every citizen in Warfang back to life.

As time dragged on and the room stayed Silent, Cynder and Spyro looked at each other and whispered to each other.

"Should we?" Spyro asked.

"She is in a rough spot and I hate seeing her like this." Cynder answered.

"I know, She isn't herself, Lets go."

Spyro and Cynder then silently walked over to where Blizzard was lying down. Her ear frills perked up as she heard the tapping of talons across the stone floor and she looked up to see Two pairs of green and purple eyes staring at her.

"Hey Blizzard do you mind if we sit here.?" Cynder asked.

Blizzard looked at her two friends then through the tears managed to muster,

"I guesss."

Spyro and Cynder sat down on two cushions that laid beside Blizzard and looked at her with concerned glances.

"Blizzard, if there is anyone you need to talk to, we're here for you." Spyro said. Blizzard nodded her head slightly and continued to cry. Cynder sighed

"Blizzard, I know you are going through a hard time right now but you can't live your whole life in shame" Blizzard looked back at her two friends.

"How could you say that, he was your friend too and you shake it off like its nothing" Spyro got a little angered by Blizzards comment when Cynder replied back

"Blizzard, we are all traumatized by this experience. Every person in Warfang died tonight, its just one had to pay the price. I am saddened by Will's death too but we have to move on. I don't think William would want us to sulk about him dieing for the rest of our lives."

Blizzard sighed then shook her head. Even though she didn't want to accept it Cynder's words were the truth.

"I guess your right, I doubt he would to, I am going to go get some fresh air. Would you guys like to join me, and yes you can come along two Sparx."

Sparx who had been hovering by the guardians flew besides Blizzard.

"Yeah, I guess, Somebody has to keep these two in check." Cynder rolled her eyes and blew a small gust of wind towards Sparx, making him fly into the wall getting a laugh out of everyone.

"HEY! I don't see what's so funny"

"Well, maybe you should step into our paws for once and you would see." Spyro said. After the group had recovered from their guffaws Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Blizzard all padded their way through the long hallways of the Dragon Temple to the garden in the back.

Even in the night, the garden still looked as beautiful as ever. The trees were rustling with the leaves, the crickets chirping their Midnight Melody, and the Moons' glow illuminated the garden with their rays.

No one was in the garden besides Cynder, Spyro, Blizzard, and the talking glowstick that was Sparx. The group continued their walk through the garden walking past many hedges, bushes, and trees till they reached a large rock.

The rock wasn't that special, just a normal large rock that dragons would climb on and bask in the sun's rays. Blizzard was very familiar with this rock, for this was the rock She and William would talk for hours on end about each others lives.

William was one of the first dragons that had ever understood her.

After her parents had died and her home island destroyed by the ring of fire, William had been the only dragon who had showed her kindness and compassion, and now he was gone.

After all the memories of William started to pop into her head, she started to tear up again, "Can we leave this place?"

"Why do you want to.. Oh yeah that's right, lets go." Spyro said after quickly realising all the memories this place would bring. They were about to head off when floating in the air, Sparx was trying to catch a black and white ball that was floating around the meadow.

"Sparx, what the heck are you doing?" Cynder asked

Sparx turned his head and pointed at the ball, "Don't you see this thing floating around?"

Cynder looked at where Sparx was pointing and saw it

"What the heck is that thing?"

Sparx shrugged

"Whatever this thing is I'm going to catch it and find out." The dragonfly continued to give chase to the ball.

Sparx zoomed all across the meadow, the ball of black and white was very fast. Both of them were at a steady pace making it increasingly hard for Sparx to catch up.

But that's when he noticed something. The ball was making a circle and quickly closing in the circle. So Sparx stopped where he was hovering and turned around.

The ball went straight for Sparx, for a second it looked like it was going to be a head on collision until the black and white ball was caught in Sparx's hand.

"GOT YOU. Now what is this thing." Sparx turned over the thing up and down trying to see what it was

"Well?" Spyro asked.

"Give me a minute, will you" Sparx replied. He continued to turn it over and over until something started happening.

Black and white energy known as Nothingness was forming into the ball. In a matter of seconds the nothingness energy had flown into the ball and a form started to appear until it was solid and the body of a black and white dragon fell on top of a screaming glowstick.

"SPARX" the three dragons yelled.

Blizzard, Spyro, and Cynder all ran over to Sparx to find a sight they thought they would never see. Lying on the grass, William's body was stuck on top of Sparx, luckily only his wing was on top of Sparx so it didn't completely crush him. The group stared in bewilderment at the sight of their dead friend.

"It can't be" Said Cynder

"How do we know it isn't a trick." Said Spyro.

"Ughh, hes on top of me and I can't breath, I think he's real.

Blizzard who couldn't believe her eyes quickly scooped up the form of the unconsious William in her forelegs and brought him into her Embrace.

"William" She purred.

Sparx who was coughing and wheezing for air quickly got back into hovering as Spyro and Cynder quickly joined the hug that Blizzard had started. They all held the embrace for several moments before William awoke and still a little dazy said.

"Ughh, where am I." William looked and was met with the eyes of Spyro, Cynder, and Blizzard.

"Spyro?, Cynder!... BLIZZARD!."

The Black-and-White dragon brought them all closer to him.

They sat there for several minutes still caught in the embrace with each other when Spyro and Cynder broke and left Blizzard and William by themselves as they wrapped their forelegs around each other and started crying into each others shoulders.

"I thought I lost you William," Blizzard weeped.

"It's okay love, I am here and that is all that matters." Blizzard brought William's head up to hers and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"It is all that matters."

Sparx, who had been quiet for most of the time was gagging over by Spyro and Cynder.

"Great so now I have two pairs of dragons I have to look after, sheesh can't a dragonfly ever get a break." As if on que all four dragons broke off into laughter.

"We should head back into the temple and alert the guardians of your return, I'm sure Cyril will be overjoyed by your rebirth." Cynder said.

On that last words of rebirth William suddenly remembered his talk with the ancestors before he was reborn as Cynder put it, but William shrugged it off and focused on the task at hand.

"Yes, we should." Blizzard said. Then as a group all four of the dragons now happy over their friend being alive walked out of the gardens with a spring to their steps as they walked with a purpose once again.

They walked through hall after hall after hall until they reached the chamber of the guardians. They were all gathered around the pool of visions gazing into the crystal clear waters. As the door to the room opened the Guardians looked up to see The group padding in.

Terrador and Volteer were completely stunned by William's sudden appearance and Cyril was practicly overjoyed.

"William?" The Ice Guardian exclaimed.

William smiled.

'The one and only, Father." Cyril quickly made a mad dash toward his sun as they embraced each other.

"How did you survive?" Cyril asked. William saddened replied

"I didn't, But I will explain my story tommorrow for now I think all of us need some rest don't you think." William said as he looked at all the dragons. They all nodded their heads and went to their respective rooms. Blizzard smiled at William, and with her tail traced the upper part of his chest where his muscles showed the most.

William purred with pleasure and licked Blizzard's cheek causing the same reaction from her.

"I'd be happy to keep doing this all night but right now I am extremly tired." Blizzard nodded.

"You must be, don't worry your 'Pillow' is here to take care of all your needs." Blizzard said with a very seductive tone.

They walked together to Blizzard's room as they walked into the familiar surroundings of her room. They remembered this room all too well, for this was the room in which they stated their love for one another.

William slowly trudged over to where the bed cushion was and laid down on top of it. Blizzard followed suit and laid beside him, they intertwined their tails, and William wrapped his forelegs around her, they felt the warmness of each others scales as they radiated their energy into each other.

As William grew tired he kissed Blizzard gently on the head and whispered in her ear frill,

"I love you Blizzard" Blizzard looked up into William's eyes and Leaned forward as their lips connected. William was overcome with Pleasure as they stood there for several minutes just enjoying the taste of each others mouth. When Blizzard pulled away from the kiss she rolled her tongue around her lips and put her head directly under William's chin and replied

"I love you two William Forever and ever"

"Likewise"

Then after a few minutes both of them were sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A Moment of Glory

**(A/N LOW continues with the newest chapter, What will this chapter hold, Will it have action, will it be filler, why Am I still Talking. All of these shall be answered enter Chapter 2, **

**I Ozymandiaz Do not own any of the Spyro Franchise characters, Only my Ocs, which you know.**

…**...**

The soft rays of sunlight illumenated the Street's, All about Cheetahs, Moles, and Dragons wondered through the streets. Many of them were still saddened by yesterday, many wished to know the fate of Zevron and his Furies, but sadly no one seemed to remember. But who could blame them, they all died.

The Temple Garden's were filled to the brim with life, Bird's chirping, the tree's rustling, everything seemed to be at ease. The Temple was even more at ease Especially all the dragons inside who were rewarded with a gift.

Behind one such door, with a Black and-White gem, lay two dragons at complete and utter ease, William and Blizzard. Blizzard was the first to wake, her drowsy eyes adjusting to the soft light which illuminated the room, bringing out every single detail.

At first when Blizzard awoke, yesterday's events traversed through her head. When Blizzard remembered the horrible scene of William, she nearly break down into tears. However, a soft snore caught her attention. She looked up to see William snoring peacefully.

Blizzard smiled and lay her chin under his, last night's events returning to her head. She turned over and wrapped her forelegs around him and her face on his. She stayed like that for several minutes, just enjoying the heat of William's body until he woke up.

Like Blizzard, William was very drowsy, he sat there remembering yesterday's events.

_Wait. I'm Dead, aren't I?_

But then he was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed a small purr escape the lips of Blizzard.

Then the event's synced in and a small smile was brought to his lips.

_Thank you Ancestors._

Surprising Blizzard, he also wrapped his forelegs around her, catching her off guard and letting a small gasp escape her lips as he pulled her closer to him.

She turned to him, smiled and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Good Morning" She said as she gently nuzzled him, William returned the notion.

"Good morning to you too." He said. They stayed together like that for several minutes until the faint aroma of food filled the room. As if on que, both of their stomachs rumbled, leaving both of them slightly blushing.

They both got up and stretched out all of their limbs, all of their bones snapping into place. They then looked at each other, wrapped their tails, and walked down the hallway.

Due to the light of the sun, torches weren't needed. Both William and Blizzard continued to walk down the slightly desolate halls. Sometimes they would pass by the occasional hysterical mole, who couldn't believe his eyes and go crazy.

Finally they reached the giant arch which led to the Dining Room, they walked inside and were met with the strong aromas of meat, assorted fruit, and many other delicacies which were scattered along the feasting table. All of the Guardians, Spyro, and Cynder were sitting down, peacefully.

_Maybe for once in my strange life, I actually can have peace_, William thought._ Yes that sounds good. Peace._

The Black-and-White dragon took a seat right besides Spyro and Cynder, Blizzard sitting at his side. They both were happy to see the couple, giving them heartfelt smiles.

The two young dragons returned the smiles and began to dig into the large assortment of food, not giving a care for their manners. Many moles, cheetahs, and dragons who happened to be serving the food, were amazed by the black and White dragons appearance.

Spyro and Cynder seemed to be having a great time until their favorite comic relief happened to show up. Sparx. The dragongly looked like he was about to drop to the floor, fast asleep. He entered the room, hovering above a seat on the opposite side of Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro seemed to be worried for his best friend and adoptive brother, he was just about to ask when Cynder tapped his shoulder, he turned to see her mouthing the words no. He quickly shut up and went back to eating.

Volteer though not having a care in the world started launching questions at him left and right.

"Sparxgoodmorning, whyareyousotired?"

The dragonfly looked up at Volteer, and actually for once in his life understood him.

"Too much Black and White."

Blizzard suppressed a chuckle at this, clearly remembering yesterday's event when William fell on top of the yellow Dragonfly.

Everyone seemed to be having fun, they were finished within a few minutes. William and Blizzard were about to get up when a large deep voice cleared his throat. They turned to meet the gaze of Terrador.

"Where are you dragons going in such a hurry?" He asked.

William quickly fell over his words trying to think of an answer, until Blizzard put a paw on his mouth.

"Just for a walk." She answered.

Terrador looked at the two, then nodded towards the seat.

"You can do that in a bit, right now I believe someone has a story to tell." Blizzard nodded then returned to her seat right across from the guardians, and Sparx, and right next to Spyro and Cynder.

When William took his seat, he looked around the room at the faces of Spyro and Cynder, The warming face of his father Cyril, and the benevolent gaze of the rest of the Guardians.

"Alright, First off I will start at the part when Spyro and Cynder.." He turned toward them not daring to say something until Cynder spoke.

"What's past is past. We can't live in it so might as well just say it." William nodded then turned towards the others.

"We will start at the part when Spyro and Cynder...died." William blantley stated. Then he started to explain in great detail everything that happened after Spyro and Cynder's death.

...

Zevron laughed in victory!

"The deed is done!" He declared with pride. "Spyro and Cynder are no more! Malefor's bloodline has one the day!"

The Black-and-White dragon seethed with rage.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He Bellowed.

William's body became covered in a thick, Black-and-White aura, and his scales' color became ethereal, flowing like a liquid. His eyes became pitch black., and his irises became slanted like a cat's.

Zevron watched with amazement.

"Unbelieveable..." He said. "Whatever that power is, it's a sight to behold."

"_I'll use it to DESTROY you!_" The Black-and-White dragon bellowed, his voice becoming oddly ethereal.

"I have a better idea: Use it do destroy Warfang!"

In an instant, William started twitching violently. The Black-and-White dragon started losing control of his body.

"_What's going on?_" He shouted.

"You're becoming another of my puppets." Zevron declared.

The Black dragon took off into flight, hovering in midair before the Black-and-White dragon as he writhed about violently.

"Now then: DESTROY WARFANG!"

Immediately, a massive amount of Nothingness came flying out of William's body, pouring onto the street.

The Black-and-White energy quickly flooded the streets of the city. Each and every one of the buildings was dissolved down into absolutely nothing, being replaced by more Nothingness. Thousands of creatures, Dragon, Mole, Cat and Grublin, had their lifeforces reduced to pure energy as the Nothingness destroyed them.

_I.. I can't stop..._ William thought, horrified.

Zevron cackled with glee.

"And now, the Temple!"

Immediately, the flood of Nothingness energy splashed over the ancient temple, completely consuming it. In almost an instant, the Dragon Temple was no more. Every one who lived there, every person who called him friend or family, was reduced to nothing.

The Black-and-White dragon was horrified.

"_Wh.. What have you done...?_"He asked, tears pouring from his unnatural eyes.

"It is what YOU have done." Zevron stated. "You have unleashed your full power, and brought Chaos to the city of Warfang. Complete and Utter Chaos. Your loved ones are gone, because of you."

William was horrified.

"_You'll pay for this..._" He snarled.

Suddenly, Zevron started twitching violently.

"What?" He shouted, alarmded.

"_YOU! WILL! PAY!_"

In an instant, all of the Nothingness energy started flowing out of William's body, and started flowing **into** it. Bit by bit, the massive flood of energy started dissappearing out of existance through the Black-and-White dragon's body.

Soon, once most of the Nothingness energy had returned to William's body, the Black-and-White dragon opened his mouth and fired a massive beam of Nothingness at the Black dragon.

Zevron gasped in horror.

The Fury tried to flee from the attack, but the Nothingness pursued him like a bullet. In an instant, the Black-and-White energy pierced right through Zevron's chest, tearing through it like a knife through warm butter. Bit by bit, the Black dragon was dissolved into nothing.

"NOOOOO!" He screamed, writhing in agony.

Soon, the son of Malefor was no more.

With the threat dealt with, William finally calmed down, and his body returned to normal. He fell to the ground, and looked around at what remained of Warfang.

Everything was gone. The Buildings, the people, even the plantlife was seemed to be completely erased from existance.

"Gone..." He stammered, beginning to cry. "It's all gone... Spyro, Cynder, Father, even Blizzard."

The Black-and-White dragon collapsed onto the ground, crying at the loss of eveything he held dear.

"WHY? Why did this happen? How could I let Zevron take control of me?"

William laid ont he ground, his miserable face buried in the dirt...

Soon, the Black-and-White dragon felt a powerful presence nearby. He looked up , and was surprised to see the face of Ignitus frowning down at him.

"Ignitus?" He asked, getting up to face the aged dragon.

"Why are you despairing, young dragon?"

"They're gone, Ignintus!" William declared, feeling ashamed. "They're all gone! All because of ME! Some Protector I turned out to be!"

The Teal dragon sighed.

"All is not lost, William." He said. "You can still restore everything back to the way it was."

"How? You told me that if I unleashed too much Nothingness at one time, I'd destroy everything around me!"

"What I said was that you'd _dissolve_ everything."

"What?" William asked, confused.

"Energy cannot be created or destroyed, young dragon: All energy exists for all eternity. It merely takes different forms, and moves from place to place. The spirits of the beings you have dissolved have moved on to a different realm, while the energy that made up their bodies now rests inside you, in the form of Nothingness."

"How can I possibly restore their lives, then?"

"Through your own will, you can bring their bodies back. But know this: to call upon spirits, you will need to give up a bit of your own life energy. And to call upon so many at once, you will lose every last ounce of life you have."

"Why such a horrible price?"

"That is unfortunately the way our world works, young dragon."

William sighed.

"Well, if it'll bring everyone back, then I'll pay the price gladly."

"Good luck to you, William."

With that said, Ignitus vanished.

The Black-and-White dragon shut his eyes, and hovered up into the air.

And then, it happened.

A massive amount of Chaos energy burst out of the young dragon's body, spreading over the entire stretch of land that was the spot of the city of Warfang.

Bit by bit, the entire city was recontructed. Every building, every being, every**thing** was restored to the way it was.

Next, a great number of glowing, ethereal lights flowed out of the Black-and-White dragon's body. Each of these lights flowed out to a body that now lay on the ground, and entered inside them.

One by one, the many Dragons, Moles and Cats came back to life, and stood up on their feet. And among them were the three Guardians, as well as Sparx and Blizzard.

Once everything had been restored, William suddenly went numb. He crashed to the ground.

...

"After that you pretty much knew the rest, You guys came to my aid. I died at your paws, and then I was revive-" But he was soon interrupted by Sparx.

"You absorbed everything, including ME." William nodded solemnly his gaze suddenly fixed on the hard cold floor, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I was used, I killed all of you because that Damn monster controlled me, I'm sorry guys I really am." And with those words he continued to look at the ground, thinking this was where his whole world would turn upside down.

But then he was snapped back to reality when he felt a wing wrap around him and his head being nuzzled by a sweet and caring Blue Dragoness.

"It wasn't your fault William." She said soothingly. "We know you were controlled. don't bum yourself about it."

William found comfort in her words and nuzzled her back

"Thank you, Blizzard" He said, smiling slightly.

"Your Welcome" She replied.

"Hey William," Spyro said, clearly oblivious to the scene before him. William looked up at Spyro.

"Its wonderful that you're here and all but, how exactly did you get revived? Even I know you just don't get your body revived and come back to the world like nothing ever happened. What really went on down there?"

Spyro said pointing a claw directly down, as if he was pointing to the actual Underworld.

William chuckled, "Your right Spyro and I believe you should know what happened down there.

...

William found himself floating around in a great Green abyss. Countless spirits floated around before him, some moaning, while others were silent as the grave. An eerie, otherworldy air hung about him. Off in the distance was a massive, Purple sphere, constructed entiredly of Crystals. A series of floating platforms surrounded the crystal, hanging weightlessly in the abyss.

"What is this place?" William wondered out loud.

Suddenly, a bizarre, ethereal voice spoke to him from out of nowhere

"_You have entered into the Underworld, young dragon_."

"Who's there?" William shouted, alarmed.

Soon, several large, transclucent spirits floated into William's view. Each of them gave off an incredibly powerful aura of magic.

"Who are you?" He asked, frightened.

"_There is no need to fear us, Protector_." One of them said.

"_We are the Ancient Spirits, or so your kind has labeled us_." Another one said.

William sat down on one of the hunks of rock beneath him.

"Why have you come before me?" He asked.

"_You have done a great service for a great many dragons, just as Spyro has_." A third spirit began.

"_However, your duty has not yet reached its end. You must return to the living world, and see your prophecy fulfilled_."

"What do you mean?" William demanded. "I defeated Zevron, didn't I? The Prophecy's been fulfilled!"

"_That is untrue_." The fourth spirits declared. "_You may have defeated Malefor's son, but there is another, much greater force of evil waiting to wreak havoc on the world. And it is up to you to make sure they are defeated_."

One of the Spirits summoned an orb of Light into his forepaw and struck William in the chest.

"What are you doing?"

"_Do not be alarmed, young dragon. We are reviving you; granting you a new body. You will find yourself just outside the Warfang Temple. You will be able to reunite with your loved ones. But know this, Protector: Your primary goal is to stop the evil dragoness before she brings about Utter Chaos for the dragon race._"

"Alright..."

The Black-and-White dragon vanished in a burst of White light.

...

After William finished his story the whole room was silent as they took in the info that was just set before them. Volteer looked as if his head was going to pop off at any given moment due to the amount of questions he had.

Spyro and Cynder just stared at the ground, William saw both sadness and anger in their eyes.

_Anger, Anger for what,_ He thought, and his question was quickly answered.

"More EVIL?" Cynder shouted, outraged. "We just beat one evil, which resulted in the loss of Our best friend and now THIS."

Spyro wrapped one of his wings around the Black dragoness in an attempt to calm her down.

The room then stayed silent, the only sound being able to be heard the soft breathing of Blizzard, who stayed close to the Black-and-White dragon. He felt kind of bad inside, he hadn't told them the part about what the evil looked like.

_I'll tell them...Just at a different time._

The guardians looked at each other then at the other dragons,

"Did the Ancestors happen to tell you what they looked like?" Terrador asked.

William shook his head.

"All they told me was that she walks the dragon realms as we speak, and many dragons that look exactly like her will be appearing all over the Dragon realms, but not for many years." At this revelation everybody in the room sighed in satisfaction

"Good" Was all that Cynder could speak out of her mouth at this time. Then everybody in the room began to file out, Spyro off with Cynder to who know's where, The Guardians to their chambers to perform their Duties.

William though had other plans in mind, he was going to spend the day, now that all of his training was complete and he had mastered the Nothingness, his schedule was completely and utterly cleared off.

"Got anything in mind for our day, Will?" Blizzard asked. William snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Blizzard. He didn't have anything planned and he didn't want to disappoint her. But like he said he didn't have anything planned, so he winged it.

"Nothing today, how about you?" Blizzard looked around the giant room, then looked in the direction Spyro and Cynder walked in.

"How about we go hang with Spyro and Cynder. I heard they were going to visit their Cheetah friend...Zane was it." William nodded his head, and the pair walked down the hallway to Spyro and Cynder's room.

When they reached the room, Blizzard knocked silently on the door...No answer, She knocked on the door again...No Answer. She looked at William who just shrugged, she put her ear frill up to the door and listened hard, a little too hard.

All she heard was one thing, which made her blush and just yell to the door. "I don't know if you're in their guys but if you are please come get us when you're...not busy." And with that she grabbed hold of William and dragged him away while laughing hysterically.

"What was so funny" William said to her. Recovering she leaned in and whispered.

"I think they need to soundproof the room a little more." William who had a dumb look on his face, looked at her puzzled then when he got it he started laughing hysterically as well. And then she wrapped his tail around him and started pulling him off into the garden.

"Alright, you dumb fool while their having their alone time, let's have ours." William who was a little scared at that remark looked at her with a small scared grin which she returned with a playful smile and wink, William sighed in relief, which angered Blizzard a little.

"What you think I'm not good enough for you" Blizzard gave him a 'if looks could kill' look. William just started fastly shaking his head side to side.

"I didn't mean that Blizzard, I just didn't like the idea of our first time being in the middle of a garden where anyone could walk in on us at any given moment.

Blizzard just continued to glare at William until she broke off into small fits of laughter and wrapped her wings around him.

"You actually thought I was serious." William nodded his head, Blizzard just gave her smile and continued walking.

"Well I'm not that kind of Dragoness if you know what I mean." Blizzard said.

"I know you're not, now can we continue our walk before someone comes A.K.A Sparx comes to ruin it." Blizzard smirked and nodded. She then wrapped her tail around him and allowed him to put his black wing around her.

They walked through the meadows of the garden, passing the large basking rock, small fields of flowers, and many assorted Mole gardeners who were assigned to keep the garden. They gave a friendly hello then passed them.

They soon reached a small field with no trees, no nothing. Blizzard got a playful smirk on her face and Pushed William to the ground with her free paw. She then quickly started to run down the meadow while William started screaming

"I'll get you for that" Blizzard only laughed turned back to the now running William and said

"Only if you can catch me first." She then ran all down the meadow in every which direction trying to avoid the Black-and-White dragon.

Truth be told, his training had been very good to William, originally he didn't have much muscle in his body whatsoever, he was middle. But thanks to the training the Guardians and Ignitus had put him through he now had developed a lot of muscle mass, and became a fast runner.

Eventually the distance was closed and William tried to jump on her playfully to try and pin her. But what he wasn't expecting was for her to take flight at the last minute and him slamming into the grass.

He looked up at the now hovering Blizzard who had a playful smirk on her face. William instantly readied his wings and took flight after Blizzard.

Soon though their chase ended when Blizzard tried to hide in a cloud which William ended up finding her and bringing her down with him as they fell down to the ground.

They started wrestling for dominance, trying to see who was stronger until William came out on top and pinned her to the ground. He snorted in accomplishment.

Blizzard leaned upward to him and whispered,

"So now that you've got me what is my punishment." She said with a seductive tone which would have put almost any other dragon drooling, William just smirked and leaned down until both of their lips connected.

At the same time this was happening Spyro and Cynder were walking through the gardens trying to find Blizzard and William.

"Where do you think they went off to?" Spyro asked as he continued to look around.

Cynder just shrugged, "Why don't we ask one of those moles over there maybe they'll give us the information we need."

Spyro looked at her, inquisitivly, "When did you start becoming all serious" She only shrugged and replied.

"One of the benefits with becoming mature." They then went over to one of the Mole gardeners who was tending to one of the Flowed patches.

"Excuse me have you seen a Black-and-White dragon around here" Spyro asked. The Mole Gardener looked up then nodded towards the direction of the field.

"Over that way Zir, I told me men not to mezz with zem." Spyro nodded then walked in the direction of the field. Spyro looked in the middle of the field and watched the scene with interest. Cynder just kicked him with her free leg and both of them were walking towards them.

William and Blizzard were in another world, they had never felt this good in their entire lives. William didn't want this to stop at all, but then he caught a purple blur in the corner of his eye and broke away.

Blizzard was still in a trance, she looked around till her eyes focused on Cynder, and Spyro. William walked over to Spyro and Cynder.

"I heard you were going to Avalar, Blizzard and I wanted to tag along." Spyro and Cynder thought about it then at each other and nodded. "Okay sounds good, but first we need to find sp-" As if on Que again Sparx whizzed by them and then hovered between Spyro and William.

"You guys were waiting for who." Spyro smiled then shook his head.

"Never mind you ready guys" Everybody nodded and they were soon in the air, heading West towards Avalar. Cynder took a small map out of her bag she carried on her neck and handed it to Spyro.

With Spyro leading they headed West towards Avalar.

...

Meanwhile, In Avalar. At the top of a small mountain housed in Avalar was a small cave which in it stood three Dragons.

The first dragon was a male, in his late twenties. He was short in stature. He had a Light Green hide, and a grey underbelly. He had two black stumps for horns: They had been broken off in a previous battle. Several silver spikes ran down his back, and his tail ended with another spike. He had Deep Blue eyes, and horrible, Demonic Irises as his companions. His wings had several tears in the membranes, and a nasty scar started at the left corner of his mouth and ran down his neck to the halfway point. His name was Vladimir

The second was a female, in her early twenties. She was shorter than Vladimir, and had a slender and curvy build. She had a Brown hide, and a Blood Red underbelly. She had two Bronze horns that pointed like Lightning bolts down her neck, and a series or black spikes running down her back. Her tail ended with a small axe blade. Her eyes were a horrible Green color, and she had the same Demonic Irises. Her snout was beak-shaped, and she had two black streaks stretching down from her eyes to the top of her neck. Her name was Vitari

And the final one was truly Gruesome. He looked to be in his Early twenties, He was very muscled, well toned. His hide was completely Light Red including his underbelly and wings. He had two horns that stuck out like a normal dragon, he had spikes going down his body. His tail blade was also brown and had a giant ball at the end that could be used for bludgeoning the enemy. He was known as Miguel.

Vladimir and Vitari were the two surviving members of a group known as the Furies, which was formerly led by a Black dragon named Zevron, who had just recently perished.

The scene looked quite normal really. Vitari was off in the corner minding her own business. She looked down sadly at her belly, thinking of the loss of her former master and idol. Vladmir stood in the opposite corner, a deep frown on his face. And Miguel was gazing out over the landscape of the Valley.

"Yes, This place will do just fine." He said, grinning with evil intent. "I can already smell the blood of the street rat."

Vladmir looked at his so called "new master"

"And just who is this, 'street rat?" The Green dragon asked skeptically.

Miguel turned around and stared at Vladimir. He chuckled evily and answered

"The street rat, I mean mi Amigo is named William. do you happen to know such a person?"

Vladmir tried to hide it but he knew he couldn't. The one he was searching for was the Black-and-White dragon. Miguel being a very observent one noticed the hesitation in his eyes and walked slowly up to him.

"Do you know him?" He asked. The Green dragon shook his head fast

"No my lord, never."

Vitari looked at Vladmir and just laughed in his face.

"You lying Asshole," She chided. "You know who he is."

Miguel looked at Vitari and smiled.

"Beunos diaz, Chicita."

Vitari just rolled her eyes and looked away. While Miguel slowly creeped up on him.

"You made a wrong choice in lying to me amigo, do you know what I do to Amigos who lie to El Jefe?"

Vladmir cringed in fear knowing the pain that was about to come. Miguel smiled and withdrew on of his claws and sliced it across his face. He then went about to grab his head and hold it up in the air,

"Now tell me now or I will make you wish I killed you last night. You're lucky I let you tag along on that late night trip. Now Tell me." Vladmir continued to look away. He finally had enough of this crap. He was about to go off when thoughts started playing through Miguel's head.

Images and scenes of William were placed into Miguel's head as he clung on and wobbled around for dear life. It seemed whilst holding Vladmir, Miguel let some of his elemental power loose and absorbed the memories of William into his head.

Miguel smiled at the new information and tossed Vladimir clear across the room. The Red dragon then walked out of the cave to stare at the sun, smiling he then said.

"Protector, huh" Chuckling he looked in the direction toward Warfang, he then walked back inside the cave but before he did so he said, "Ain't nothing you going to protect you amigo once i'm done with this place."

He walked back inside and yelled out orders to his cronie.

"Alright Vladmir, it about time we said hi to the locals don't you think."

Even though Vladimir hated taking orders, there was only one thing he liked better then anything, and that was watching things suffer. He shrugged then with Miguel, flew out. Vitari meanwhile was left to contemplate with herself.

_That guy Is nothing but a stuck-up jerk, but...I can't leave he made sure of that and just by looking at him I can see he controls two elements, how am I supposed to battle against a pysciopath with the powers of Fear and... that weird Mind-reading thing? _She sighed then rubbed her hand over her belly.

_If only you were here Zevron...But thanks to that...COW, you are DEAD..._Vitari was practically on the verge of tears. But then she looked up to the sky and thought, _I will avenge you Zevron, I'll train our child in the dark arts, and then send him to kill that 'protector' Cause Ancestors know this jerk won't get it done._

_..._

Another Valley, on another Continent...

The Wind blew harshly against the grasslands and plains of the great Valley, the violent rainstorms finally subsiding. This Valley resembled the valley of Avalar in a large number of ways, but was vastly different in a few key areas.

The entire Western side of the valley was open to a great ocean, which splashed violently across its expansive shore. On the opposite side, a forest stretched across the land, connected to a massive Desert beyond to the East. And in between these two sides, a great number of Mountians, rivers, grasslands and plains dotted the landscape.

Far to the north of this valley, hidden among the barren peaks and ranges, was a small, dark cave.

Despite the cave's seemingly humble stature, it extended deep into the Mountianside, extending far below ground level. The further down it went, the wider and wider it became, until it eventually opened up to an enormous, underground Cavern.

Inside this cavern were dragons. Dozens of dragons, of various Elements. However, they were far from ordinary.

These dragons had the most unusual features. Instead of only three talons on each paw, they had FOUR: the extra one enabling them to hold things with greater ease than normal dragons. Instead of Backspikes or headcrests, these dragons had FUR, which grew in the shape of manes, like those found on a lion. Despite the fact that the dragons were all in complete and absolute Darkness, they could see each other just fine, as if light was all around them. And their Elements... They had elements that had never been seen before.

Some of these strange dragons had the ability to manipulate plantlife. Some could control Wild animals. There were even dragons who were able to teleport across distances with barely a movement. But the most frightening of these dragons were the ones who were able to cause another being extreme pain, with but a touch of a talon.

How had any of those dragons come to be? None of them new. How did they come to be in that Cavern? It was a mystery. But one thing was for sure: They needed to leave, to find decent food and shelter.

So, after the storm passed, all of the dragons made the climb out of the cavern and up to the surface. As they got closer and closer to the Light of the outside world, the light harmed their eyes more and more. However, they had to press on.

Hidden amongst the great crowd of dragons was a young dragoness, who appeared to be only twelve years old.

The dragoness had a Purple hide and a black underbelly. She had a surprisingly slim figure for her young age, along with short stature. She had a Ruby Red mane that fell down to her lower jaw. She had Hazel eyes, which were filled with both wonder and fear of this new world she was approaching. Six Silver horns lined up neatly on the back corner of her head, which all curled upwards.

As for her name? Well, like all of the other dragons who suddenly found themselves existing, she didn't know what her name was. So, a lot of the larger dragons decided to name the young orphan "Amy".

As the great group of dragons approached the mouth of the cave, Amy began to wonder out loud.

"What could be out there?' She asked a nearby dragon, roughly close to her own age. It was a dragon whom everyone called Lucas.

"Beats me." He answered, shrugging.

Lucas was one of the dragons who had the ability to teleport. He had a Dark grey hide and a Red underbelly. He had three Bronze horns, which all curled down his head and neck. He had Blue eyes and a thick, Green mane.

Lucas and Amy found themselves next to each other when all of the dragons first woke up in the Cavern. So naturally, everyone assumed they were brother and sister, despite their differences in appearance. The two young dragons also behaved as much during their short time in the Cavern.

"I can't wait to see what the world is like." Lucas said, smiling. "This Cavern is too boring."

"I guess you're right about that.." Amy said anxiously. "But what if it's dangerous out there?"

"It's not like we're going to be all alone up there, amy." The Grey dragon said reassuringly. "We've got everyone else here to rely on."

"I guess so..."

The two young dragons continued on their way up to the surface world, blending in with the other strange dragons.

One day, a day that would come sooner than she could ever realize, she would meet a dragon who would be her greatest friend, and her greatest enemy.

...

_**O_o uh oh talk about haters, Well this is a drastic turn of events don't you think, Everyone seems to be going to the village, well problem with that...Spyro and Co are several hours away while Miguel is...10 minutes away.**_

_**Well People heres to my longest chapter yet * Applause * Hope you all enjoyed and as you know next is ALIM chapter 5 HOO-RAH.8) **_

_**Thanks: To my Friends in the Shadows come from the Light and the the Hub of Darkness Forums. And special thanks to Deeth Irteen for letting me use his verse, and For drawing the most epic photos of all time A.K.A Marble (Profile pic) and Will and Blizzard on Deviantart look up Legend of Rune and you'll see a giant Black dragon with Blue markings click there browse the photos and you'll see them.**_

_**Bye my awesome readers and enjoy life.**_

_**...**_

_**Deeth's note:**_

_**Well, this is certainly an interesting twist, isn't it? Who could this Purple dragoness be? Why are all of those dragons so different from the norm? Why is there always cryptic bullshit at the bottom of everything I write? Well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out.**_

_**Tenebra ecce Veritas.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Fear the River

**(A/N Well it has been a long time hasn't it, I am sorry for the long absence people, I had to take a moment to chill for the summer You know what I mean, but dont worry im back with a vengence.**

**Now Im not sure about this But Zevvie do the Discalimers**

**Zevron: Ozymandiaz does not own the rights to spyro, only to his ocs which are listed on his profile. Now there are we done**

**Ozy: Nope I believe you forgot the part where you do the salsa**

**Zevron : The WHOaaa Starts dancing to the salsa DARN YOU **

**Ozy: *Is running to his typewriter a.k.a Computer XD**

…**...**

Avalar. The crisp, clean valley filled with vibrant colors, and cheetahs.

All around the valley Cheetah scouts ran off scouting out the terrain, and filling out small maps of the local area. Ever since Spyro and Cynder's return, chief Prowlus had taken it into his own hands to lead his people to war against the grublin hordes.

With chief Prowlus help the mole people had gotten better protection, and were able to do more field work while the cheetah warriors and mages fought off the grublin hordes. Many Cheetahs had fallen in the chaos, but the Cheetahs were still large in number.

But unfortunately not for some, Zane was one always on the alert

Zane walked through the cheetah village, walking with a purpose and pride swelled within him. As soon as Zane had returned from his mission with Sparx, he got back to his village in Avalar where chief Prowlus was waiting.

That was what Zane was doing right now, All around him Cheetahs of all different fur color and gender gave friendly hellos, stopping Zane a few times to start small talk before he waved them off to go talk with his chief...

Zane quickly walked up the small dirt path, walking to the giant tent that was his Cheif's, Outside the flap two cheetah mages were standing guard, there staffs held by their sides. When Zane reached the flap they quickly locked their staffs toegether, like spearmen gaurding a castle door.

"Halt..State you buesniss." The cheetah on the right said, Zane quickly stopped where he was and looked straight into the cheetahs face and replied

"My Name is Zane, I am here on chief Prowlus' Order." Both of the guards looked each other and gave a firm nod before retracting their spears and letting the cheetah pass.

Inside the tent there wasn't much light, but inside the tent much stuff lay strewn out across the floor, Bows and arrows though were nicely laid against the flap where they could quickly be gotten if an attack happened at any given moment.

And right at the middle of the floor, chief Prowlus meditated on his cushion, slowly lifting up his eyebrow after spotting his student.

"Greetings Zane, I am Glad that you have returned safely from your journey, I have long been expecting you" chief Prowlus said, his firm smirk now turning into smile as his pose turned into a comfortable sitting position.

"I am sorry Prowlus, I would Have been here at the village earlier, but unfortunately Spyro and Cynder were not found until last minute." Zane said, his smile now turning into a content state as he remembered just how they found the 'purple savior'

"I still do not see why you were so eager to help the dragons, they are just traitorous fouls." chief Prowlus said.

"I have told you time and time again chief they are much like us, now Can we please leave this conversation till another date." The chief only rolled his eyes until he got up on his cushion and began to meditate more.

"Well Zane, today I will let you have the day off, you have been more then helpful in the rebuilding. Take the day and enjoy it." The chief said as he let out a content sigh and began his meditation once more

"Thank you chief" Zane said giving a small bow before exiting the flap off the tent.

Zane quickly gave out a relaxed sigh, glad that he was away from the chief and given breathing room again. He then started whistling a small tune before walking off to a section of the village, many of the warrior apprentices like him gave him small waves, Glad to see their friend in such a happy mood.

He then got to another tent where this one was rather large, this tent was the Apprentice Barracks.

Zane quickly walked up to the ten flap and opened and stared into the space. All around the room, cots of all sizes were strewn out across the place. Some of them were occupied by cheetahs trying to get some extra sleep. Zack though wasn't looking for a cheetah and began his slow walk to his cot, which was colored green.

On the cot lay several items, one of which was a spare arrow, and his spare bow, which he forgot to bring with him on his journey. The Other thing though was a Syrinx. He grabbed up his Syrinx and walked out to the side to began to unwind from the days work.

He walked down the small cobblestone path as he began to walk toward his favorite hiding place, under the waterfall. Almost no one knew about his spot.

But unfortunately for today, Other plans were in store for Zane.

…...

Far above them, and out of sight two dragons were hiding silently, watching the lone cheetah as he walked along the watefall.

They watched silently, waiting for the right moment to strike, Miguel watched silently, this reminding him of another moment of time. But he didn't care about that, right now, He had to focus on ambushing this cheetah

"So this is the one that we ambush," Miguel said, silently playing with his small knive between his talons as he watched the cheetah, prepared to attack at a moments notice

"Yes, One of My collegues found this Cheetah working with the yellow dragonfly, if What I have heard is correct then we'll be able to 'Persuade' him into telling us where the cow is."

Miguel smirked, then Looked at the green dragon to his right, "Alright on tres, we attack" The green dragon turned his head to the side,

"Tres?" He questioned, Miguel just shook his head

"It doesn't matter, now Uno" Miguel quickly changed his position overlooking Zane, Now his red scales were showing to the outside, everything ready as he had planned.

"Dos" Vladmir quickly changed his stance, now his powerful hind legs got in a position where at an easy oppurtunity he could Lauch himself off the tree, Into a nose dive that would Utterly obliterate his opponet.

"TRES" Miguel Yelled out to the world, Zane who had heard the loud outburst quickly spun his head around to stare right into the powerful Jaws of a green dragon.

With lightnign speed, Zane quickly executed a combat roll, quickly shaking off the green dragon who ran smack into the wall of stone that lay before the waterfall.

"Stupid Green Puta," Miguel yelled out as flew at lightning fast speed,

Zane though was one step ahead, though not by far, Zane didn't know what he was up against, but as far as he knew, it was two dragons.

_My luck must be soaring today, Wait until chief Prowlus gets aloud of this, _Zane thought. All around him the two dragons continued their attack on the cheetah. Vladmir had just recovered from the giant mistake he had made by crashing straight into the wall, And Miguel was heading straight for Zane, teeth out in a menacing glare, which would Have made the even bravest of warriors run.

Which was exactly what Zane did, After all, When your up against two drakes, and one of them just so happens to control two elements, one being fear, and the other memory, You are screwed.

Zane looked straight into the eye of the large red drake that kept coming at him, his eyes were locked and their was nothing he could Do, Then something overcame, him...Fear

Fear of every single bad moment that had filled his Life, and all around him, everything changed, the skies turned from their magnificent blue to a dark red, a great fire had infested the forest,

But that wasn't the most drastic change,

Instead of a dark red drake and a green one, their were only Malefor and Gaul, and they were headed straight for him.

Zane, overcome with the fear that Miguel had used to implant in Zane's mind, Started to run as fast as he could, and in hot persuit were the drakes,

And after many trees, They started to slowly see where he was running too..

The cheetah Village

…...

Meanwhile, underneath the shadows of the many tents and lodges that now made up Cheetah camp, stood a very old and grizzled cheetah

He wore an old dirty cloak that had been through Many battles for its time, It was painted green, and the fur of the cheetah that wore it was a bluish-grey. The cheetah held a magical staff with a giant blue crystal on top of it, The staff of Ice.

For this character, was the Hermit

The hermit sat on a small wooden stool on the side of the road that ran through the village. As he stood their many different types of moles and cheetahs wondered the streets, looking at small village shoppes that had just opened, while others went about their errands.

The village was peaceful, the Cheetahs, for the first time, Were living a life of peace...But for how long...

The hermit knew though, and only he knew what was about to take place, but unfortunately for him he couldn't say but a few words.

"The Great River is coming, and only the ice May stop it," He kept saying over again.

"For if it doesn't come, then the waters of the night shall destroy the Chaos" And right as soon as he finished the last line, everything started to worsen.

Out of nowhere, Zane quickly ran into the village flaying his arms around hysterically as he ran like a madcat through the village. And then thats when the battle began.

Miguel and Vladmir quickly flew through the village, Miguel sending waves of Fear screams, sending many cheetahs running into their tents to hide from the drake,

"Vladmir, Acid Now" He yelled, Vladmir quickly began to send giant piles of goop on tents and buildings, melting them along with the inhabitants of them.

Cheetah Warriors, having recovered from the surprise of dragons began to grab their weapons and attacked.

Miguel smiled and landed right in front of the giant band of Cheetahs, and began to smile. And thats when he launched the large fear soundwave straight through the crowd, making all of them panic.

Zane at this time was with them, And this soundwave was much worse then the one he had received earlier.

He saw his Mother and Father, both of them happy and care free, They laughed and they smiled at him, but thats when A new scene emerged

Their faces melted, and they were gone.

Zane looked around for them, until he discovered their bodies..

The hermit at this time watched the scene with mild interest, examining a timepiece he was holding in his hand until they hit a random time.

The hermit picked up his staff and began walking slowly towards Miguel and Vladmir who had began to engage the panicked group of warriors.

They both barred their teeth and prepared to charge but before the could, something major happened..

Ice started to form around their legs, their tails as well were slowly glued to the ground. Vladmir and Miguel panicked.

The giant staff that the Hermit was holding started to glow a great blue as its energys were released from the staff, flowing into a powerful attack that The hermit had been resting up on.

"Apud Maiored Virtutis me ab hac pelle Portu Vade" The area around the two dragons then began to turn into a massive purple vortex, It swirled around and around until a giant twister began to make iteself out of it.

And before any person saw anything, The vortex vanished, the dragons with it.

"The Ice is...the only hope" The Hermit finished, as He slowly fell back into his stool, and after several minutes, a large snore could be heard.

…...

Spyro, Cynder, Blizzard, and William all flew through the sky, It had been quite a long trip.

All of them were very thirsty from the long flight, and hungry. William at this time, flew through the skies, his eyes drooping slightly as his new Dragon instincts took in, His eyes wondered below him were he saw many stretches of fields of Avalar.

He saw many sheep grazing below him... _Sheep._ Was all William could Think about at the moment, he didn't know why the animal seemed so good to him all of a sudden but for Some unknown reason he knew that he was in the mood for sheep today..

As his eyes kept themseleves planted on the sheep below, Blizzard eyes wondered to William where she noticed him looking down on the many herds of Sheep..

"Hungry again, William?" She said whilst smirking and rolling her eyes, As Williams eyes grew and he looked straight back to her

"Its either I my Dragon instincts or I am Dying of hunger...Or both" William said whilst also smiling

"Well Fortunately for you, were almost there, so keep your eyes peeled for anymore trouble." Spyro said from the front of the dragons.

William then began to again watch his surroundings, Avalar was even more breathtaking then he could've imagined..

From the Birds to the plants, the bees to the giant Columns of Smoke from the horizen to his left

_SMOKE. _William silently said in his mind,

"Spyro, STOP" William said as he stopped mid-air and began to hover, the whole group stopped and turned to him

"William we know your hungry can you just wait a-" Cynder was cut off as William pointed one of his claws at a giant column of smoke.

"I think were going the wrong way, and I don't think were going to get a very nice welcoming there.

Sparx, who had hid himself beside Spyro looked out at the column of smoke and began,

"Don't you think it would Be easier to fly away from the giant menacing-" But Cynder just rolled her eyes and sent a small tornado of wind towards Sparx, sending him straight into Spyro making all of them, Minus Sparx into Guffaws.

And with that they began to fly toward the smoke, prepared for what was waiting for them...But there was one thing they didn't know

Once they had reached the Cheetah Village, their Lifes would be changed...Forever

**(Well everybody, I know it isn't much per say BUT...it will satisfy your hunger, For now...XD Anyway I am sorry for the long period of writers block, I am very sad for all of you having to wait :( But that is in the past, I promise I shall 'Try' to post one every single week, Also I will say it and I will say it again**

**I NEED REVIEWS XD. Please I need reviews to help me with my writing, whats a writer without His fans? Exactirundo A not very good one, And luckily for me, I know I got plenty of Fans...Know Come out of hiding and send me you reviews and Personal Messages, I love talking with Fans XD**


End file.
